Thomas and Bertie
'''Thomas and Bertie '''is the eighth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas was waiting at a junction when a bus came driving alongside him. The bus introduced himself as Bertie, who has remembered Thomas from the time he took his passengers home, just after Thomas had an accident in the snowdrift and tells Thomas that he is going to help him with the passengers today. Thomas got very cross and claims that he could go faster than Bertie. Bertie decided to have a race and so their drivers agreed. When the race started, Thomas could not go faster at first, so Bertie quickly drew in front. Thomas was running along the line very well, but Annie and Clarabel became very anxious that he couldn't go fast and Bertie is a long way ahead. When Thomas passed Bertie at level crossing, he lead the race and took over Bertie and after that, the road leads the railway. Then, Thomas stops at the next station to collect some passengers. He tells them to get in quickly and starts off again. Thomas saw Bertie zooming over the bridge and taking the lead. Thomas tries hard to catch up, but he had to stop at the next station. Thomas was sure that he would loose the race, but he felt better after a drink. Then James rattles by with the goods train to show that the line was clear and now they were off again. As Thomas rumbles over the bridge, he sees Bertie waiting at the traffic lights. When the traffic light was green, Bertie started with the roar and chased on after Thomas. When Bertie and Thomas reaches the valley which has the road and the railway running up side by side, Thomas speeds into the tunnel to leave Bertie toiling far behind. Then Thomas made it to the last station and won the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas's victory and gave Bertie a big welcome too. Bertie felt pleased with Thomas and congradulates him for winning the race. He also tells Thomas that to beat him over the hill, he would have to grow wings and be an aeroplane. The two friends often talks about their race, but Bertie's passengers does not like being bounced like peas in a frying pan and Sir Topham Hatt warns Thomas not to race at an unsafe speed. Although it doesn't seem likely the two will wver race again, secretly Thomas and Bertie would like to race a gain some day. Characters *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *James (does not speak) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Terence (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Edward (music video cameo) *Percy (music vidoe cameo) *Toby (music video cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) *Oliver (music video cameo) *Daisy (music video cameo) *Stepney (music video cameo) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) *Trevor (music video cameo) *George (music video cameo) Locations *Ffarquhar *Elsbridge *Dryaw *Elsbridge Viaduct *Hackenbeck Tunnel Gallery ThomasandBertie.png|Title Card ThomasandBertie1.png ThomasandBertie2.png ThomasandBertie3.png ThomasandBertie4.png ThomasandBertie5.png ThomasandBertie6.PNG ThomasandBertie7.PNG ThomasandBertie8.png ThomasandBertie10.png ThomasandBertie11.png ThomasandBertie13.png ThomasandBertie14.png ThomasandBertie15.png ThomasandBertie16.png ThomasandBertie17.png ThomasandBertie13.png ThomasandBertie14.png ThomasandBertie19.png ThomasandBertie20.png ThomasandBertie21.png ThomasandBertie22.png ThomasandBertie23.png ThomasandBertie24.png ThomasandBertie25.png ThomasandBertie26.png ThomasandBertie27.png ThomasandBertie28.png GordonGoesForeign28.png|Stock footage ThomasandBertie29.png ThomasandBertie30.png ThomasandBertie31.png ThomasandBertie32.png ThomasandBertie33.png ThomasandBertie34.png ThomasandBertie35.png ThomasandBertie36.png ThomasandBertie37.png ThomasandBertie38.png ThomasandBertie40.png ThomasandBertie41.png ThomasandBertie42.png Video Category:Season 6 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:2013 Vhs Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:2009 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2001 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2009 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2016 Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book